


Crazy for You

by brokenblades13



Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: Angst, Crazy, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Septiplier - Freeform, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenblades13/pseuds/brokenblades13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mark loses his parents to a drive by, it's up to his friend Sean (soon to be boyfriend), to help him out in life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy for You

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted in Creative Writing. "Write a crazy person, who had something to them, who stayed by, and what happened after release."

Dark. That was his name, that was his persona. He was Dark, embodied. So no one was shocked when he was sent to the mental asylum.  
His true name is Mark Fischbach, but anyone that knew him automatically nicknamed him “Dark” or the “Emo Depressed Vampire” roommate of his best friend Sean. He dressed all in black, his hair covering his chocolate eyes, and his glasses casually discarded on the desk whenever he came back from classes and no longer needed the annoying things. Everyone made fun of him, if not for his actions, for the way he dressed or the way he spoke. He had a raspy, deep voice that if Sean wasn’t paying attention at night, when the house was still and the night had darkened the world around him, he would be spooked by the darkness and Mark’s voice mixed. He walked hunched over slightly, hiding his build, which was actually pretty decently muscled, and hiding his height, which was a little taller than average, but shorter than most boys around the college. It seemed that no one but Sean had any love for him, and that was enough, since he had no family anymore. But that’s beside the point. He hadn’t thought about that in forever, but it haunted his dreams late at night, where Sean would come running into his room, to hold the scared boy in his arms.  
Sean was the boy of any woman’s fantasy, even though it was a shame that he didn’t prefer women, which remained unknown to most, including Mark. He had the perfect jawline, and the prominent cheekbones that had every woman swoon at the mere mention of his name. His family was immigrants from a small town in Irish, and he had a very predominate Irish accent that was similar to a cartoon, but could be like honey, thick and rich, if he spoke just right He was shorter than Mark, and thus, shorter than most at the school, but he made up for it in his build, actually be rather developed for his size. And, he had been with Mark ever since his family was murdered, and just between him and you, he had the smallest crush on Mark, though he doubted the feelings were returned.  
After about a month of nightmares, and nearly a two years since the death of his family from gang members, Mark had begun to act a little more off, a little more weirded out, as if everything scared him. He was paranoid to the fullest extent, as if the incident had just happened yesterday. But Sean could only imagine what had happened that time, when everything had gone completely wrong in his life. He was just there for the aftermath.  
{BEGIN FLASHBACK}  
Mark was walking down an alley with his parents that night, that fateful night, the one that would inevitably change their lives for the worse. But they didn’t know it at the time. He had just believed that night to be like any others. They were walking home from a Korean restaurant, one that his mother, who was, of course, Korean, loved to frequent, and one that was actually not far from their house down here in Cincinnati, Ohio. He, Wade, and Bob, who seemed to be his only friends in his life, had even enjoyed to come down to this restaurant when they were invited, and they all poked fun at Wade’s inability to use a pair of chopsticks.  
That was definitely a time to celebrate, and to enjoy any one’s company.  
Tonight felt different though, walking home. They had wandered down this area a thousand and one times, but tonight felt off, like Mark knew someone was watching…  
His parents’ voices softly talking told him that he was just being silly, since his mother’s laugh still rung out every so often, probably by the casual jokes that his father always worked into any conversation.  
As he rounded the corner towards his house, his parents trailing slightly behind, not by much, but significantly so, did he finally hear a scream. It was a woman’s scream, something that chilled his bones as a gunshot rang out, then another, and another, before a car shot off into the distant. Mark was so shocked, all he could register was that the license plate said “K56” at the beginning.  
He regretted turning around as his whole body was numb, noticing blood oozing from his leg, but felt nothing. Except pain from seeing his parents on the ground, covered in blood, both shot through the head…  
He was 17.  
{END FLASHBACK}  
Sean had saved him after that, or so as Mark liked to say. Having lived nearby, Mark had limped to his door, begging for him to call 911, to help his parents… to see if there was something he could do for them. When Sean had seen his parents, there was no saving them, but if he hadn’t answered the door, Mark would have died from blood loss.  
The gunshot wound was still visible even to this day, or at least the scar was.  
Mark had this “thing” that he had begun to do where he would disappear out of sight for a couple of hours, only to come back with a small smile on his face, slightly more demented than Sean would like to admit. He found nothing to it until this problem persisted every other week, once or twice in that said week. Sean had began to grow steadily nervous, since Mark would come back with scratch markings, bruises, or sometimes even blood glued to his paper white skin, dried after the hours he had been out. Sean would walk with Mark to the bathroom, and begin to help him clean up, and by the time the new markings had faded to scars, would be when he would disappear again. Nothing was out of the ordinary, until Sean began to watch the news, seeing that a recent drop of gang members had been the rampage lately, some even mysteriously turning up dead. Some called it a vigilante finally seeking justice on the killings that had emerged in gangs, some calling it murder. Sean called it a weird coincidence.  
Oh, and the pictures that were allowed on tv were nothing to what he could imagine it had looked like in person. One even had his neck ripped open, and the tendons seemed to be ripped straight through until they hung out of his neck and rested near his chest.  
Mark had begun to wake with worse nightmares than before, screaming that there was demon in his mind, that someone was telling him to murder, but when asked about it again in the morning, Mark remembered nothing of the night.  
Sean felt uneasy now as the times rolled past, feeling slightly like this was all going to end terribly. He was cautious with basically everything, and that was scary in itself. Then there was a night that Mark began to have a meltdown, the night that changed their friendship forever…  
His words tonight were these, something that seemed to kill him in a second: “Why would you do this to me?”  
Mark was sitting on the floor, holding his head as he rocked back and forth, accusing Sean of being the one to have harmed his family.  
It seemed like he was losing himself in the madness.  
And these words had cut his best friend like a knife, like he was the man that had harmed him, like he had been the one that hurt him… but in reality, he was in one of his episodes, where he would remember the night he was attacked, and his parents had died. It seemed so long ago now, when Mark came running down to his house, which was nearby, asking for someone, anyone to call 911. It had been the first time he held Mark, and the first time he got to know the weird “Dark” man that everyone told him to stay away from. It was their beginning, but Mark’s end.  
Without warning, Mark grabbed onto Sean’s neck, somehow in a blink of an eye, pushing him back, slamming him up against it, and proceeded to begin choking him out.  
Sean could have screamed, could have cried out, but he was far too shocked, and when the hand seemed to grow increasingly tighter, he couldn’t help but feel the fear of death creeping on him. He didn’t want to die at the age of 21, where his life was just beginning, and he had finally been able to escape the ideas put upon him by his family. He closed his eyes, needing to collect his thoughts. His tear ducts seemed to betray him, and within seconds, he was crying as he choked and sobbed.  
It seemed as if there was no other way for this to end, not if they both wanted to live. Sean couldn’t help but flail, until his fingers grabbed at something on a desk, which happened to be a desk lamp there. The crash of it still rang as the ambulance took his friend away and he couldn’t help but feel horrible for this. He was shaken but had still promised to be there for Mark when he was collected and calm enough not to freak out on him for doing something such as that. Because, now, his friend had to go to the mental institution after getting his head examined from the small concussion that his supposed friend just did.  
When Mark arrived at the mental institution, he wanted nothing more than to leave, and to go back to Sean, to apologize. According to them though, they had linked a scratch he had to the skin found under a recent victims nails, one of a famous gang member here in Los Angeles. He didn’t understand what was happening, or why it was happening to him particularly. It was only when the EMT had said something about him hurting a friend did he realize he had hurt Sean, mainly because he had no other friends to harm. He didn’t know what was going on. They wanted to test him, to see if he was insane, to see if he was the one murdering these men that he and Sean had heard about, but he knew he did nothing wrong. He felt sick to his stomach as they lead him to a white room, where he would stay by himself for 48 hours while they did the testing. They were going to do this strange inkblot test, a test to psychological responses to strange stimuli, etc.  
He felt relieved when they said he had a visitor only two hours into his wait and stay there, knowing immediately it was Sean nearly running to him as he hugged him, feeling the younger and smaller man under him immediately stiffen.  
“S-sean….”  
Sean slowly moved- cautiously, fearfully-wrapping his arms around his friend, his roommate. What had become of his friend, what had become of the man who he had a crush on? Was he always like this? Was he seriously the one that would be the murderer of him if he had allowed it?  
Could he trust this man again?  
“Merk… Hi….”  
Mark couldn’t help but feel relief as they hugged, though he was definitely having a hesitant friend. He hugged him closer, nearly crying into his friend’s shoulder. He fumbled for the words he wanted to say next, but he had a good idea of what should be said now.  
“I’m so sorry, Sean… I… I don’t know what happened… a-all they said was that I had harmed you… I never wanted to hurt you. ”  
“I’s fine, Merk. Ye should know t-that I don’ ho-hold grudges…”  
“H-how bad did I hurt you….?”  
Instead of telling him, Sean pulled back, moving his collar of his jacket down, showing where the bruises had formed from the hand. Mark’s life seemed to end right then and there. He knew that Sean wanted to prove that it was all true, so that he could know of the implications of what he did. But all it did was make him feel like he was the worst person on the face of the earth. After knowing what he did, he barely talked to Sean the rest of the time he was here, barely explaining why he did it, mainly because he knew nothing himself. Sean left that night, not returning for the rest of those 48 hours, mainly because Mark requested such.  
Mark changed after he found out that he had been the one that had been killing all of those men. He decided to accept his fate as the insane mental person that ripped apart the necks of men who had harmed his family. Sean still visited every day, but he was quite mad at himself for hurting his best friend. He didn’t really have much sympathy for what he did, mainly because of the fact that now the men that had brutally murdered his family in front of him were now dead and gone. He knew though that with evidence against him, he had to accept that his life was in the hands of fate.  
He was sentenced to 5 years in the asylum, until they had cleared him of his “black out” episodes. He couldn’t see any reason to want to leave...until he began to fall in love with this said best friend that had been the one to call on the police for help in helping him out, essentially. Everything had changed though, most for the worse. That was just the fact of life.  
As the time faded on, Mark began to realize that Sean never once came to him with a mate, had never once said that he had a girlfriend. Mark had wished for so much when he realized it, but he never acted upon what he desired. Mark had gone depressed, more so than usual at the idea of never being with Sean, but most of all, that no one would wish to be around him once he released for the mere fact that he was a raging psychopath with no issues in killing someone.  
He longed to know what Sean was like to be as a boyfriend. He wanted to feel his lips pressed against his, to feel his body close like those long nights where Sean would lay in bed with him during the nightmares, to hear his name whispered in the rough Irish accent. He grew embarrassed thinking about it, but with nothing but time, and group therapy, he had a lot of time to fantasize about his friend.  
But he figured that once he was released, he would live his life how he wanted and never look back onto what had happened. Never going back to the death of his parents. Never looking back on the mental asylum. Never looking back on the many anti-psychotic meds he was prescribed while there. Never looking back on the harm he had forced upon his best friend.  
These ideas intrigued him, and he found himself delighted the day he was released, five years later, to his loving roommate, who never wavered on him.  
As he got into the car, he couldn’t help but feel free, feel better, and definitely more sane. He looked over at Sean, who smiled at him, before leaning over and pecking his cheek softly. Mark stared at him for a few, before blushing, not understanding the gesture, his eyes focused on the new scruff on his friends face. God, he had gotten more hot, and he couldn’t help but be excited for the prospects of life. So many opportunities awaited him now, now that he was better. And the first opportunity would be with Sean and his new life with him.  
“Let’s get ye home, Merk.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it. This is my first time doing Sean and Mark together but I have been trash for quite some time. :)


End file.
